


twice as far as coach

by sarken



Category: Real News RPF
Genre: F/M, Infrastructure Porn, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too hot in the sleeping car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	twice as far as coach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jesidres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesidres/gifts).



> This was finished for the prompt _Keith Olbermann/Rachel Maddow, travel_ at Porn Battle XIII, but it was really written for a variety of train- and travel-related prompts over a number of different Porn Battles. I'm slow, but I deliver.
> 
> (According to Amtrak's fact sheet on long distance trains, the average sleeping car passenger goes nearly twice as far as the average coach passenger. Of course, I think the word they used was "travel...")

The romance of rail travel fades once the setting sun begins heating the tiny compartment to a swelter. From the bottom bunk, Keith watches Rachel shed her clothing piece by piece, dropping each item over the side of her bunk. Her t-shirt goes first, just a flash of white as it falls to the floor, and several minutes pass before Keith notices the top bunk creaking and shaking as she moves around.

"You got a girl up there or something?" he asks, reaching up and hitting the bottom of her bed. "Knock it off. I'm trying to read down here."

Rachel grunts, and then her pants drop to the floor. Her belt buckle makes a considerable thump when it lands. She follows the thump with a sigh and flings her arm out, letting it flop over the edge of the bunk. "All the hot air in the world is trapped in the half inch between my body and the ceiling."

Keith closes his book and sets it on the floor. "I offered to take the top."

Rachel snorts. "Oh, you did, did you? I couldn't tell through all that innuendo." She swats at him, but she misses by a good half foot. "Besides, you wouldn't fit up here. _I_ barely fit up here." She kicks her leg over the side, and Keith grabs her ankle.

"Innuendo?" he asks, giving her leg a tug before letting go. "I don't think, 'Top or bottom, Rach?' qualifies as innuendo when you're standing next to bunk beds."

She pulls her limbs back up onto her own bed. "You wiggled your eyebrows when you said it."

"It was a facial tic."

" _You're_ a facial tic."

Keith laughs. "That doesn't even make sense."

Rachel tosses her arm back over the side, this time with her middle finger extended. "It's too hot to make sense. If it gets any hotter, I'll... I'll turn into Glenn Beck." She relaxes her hand, letting her other fingers uncurl. 

"Would it be terribly inappropriate of me to encourage you to remove any remaining clothing as quickly as possible so we can both avoid that fate?"

"Probably, but when has that ever stopped you?" Rachel's hand disappears, and Keith watches the bed move above him as Rachel shifts around. He hears her knees bang against the ceiling and winces in sympathy when she swears under her breath.

He starts to say, "Don't hurt yourself," but he only manages a couple syllables before Rachel swings her bare legs over the edge of the bunk and pushes her underwear down, letting it catch around her ankles. Keith's breath hitches as he watches Rachel wiggle her toes. All he can do is stare.

Rachel leans forward, bending over the edge of the bunk to look him in the eye. "Well?" 

Keith finds it slightly disconcerting to have her looking at him upside down, her hair sticking out at odd angles and pointing toward the floor. More than that, he finds it downright distracting to know she's naked but for the boxers around her ankles. 

"Huh?" he manages.

She rolls her eyes. "I'm still in danger of turning int--"

It's Keith's first time kissing someone who is hanging upside down, but the fact it's his first time kissing _Rachel_ takes precedence. The angle is awkward, like learning to kiss again, but her lips are full and soft and her mouth is warm, and it's perfect enough that her underwear has fallen to the floor by the time they pull apart.

Keith smiles. "You should come down here," he says, trailing a finger along her chin. "It might be cool enough for making sense." 

Rachel smiles back. "I hope not," she says, and she lands lightly on her feet when she slips down from her bunk. Tentatively, she steps toward him and rests her hands on his shoulders before ducking her head and kissing him as she settles onto his lap, her knees straddling his thighs. "We'd have to stop doing this."

Keith's hands slide down the length of her back and over the curve of her ass. "This doesn't make sense?" His fingers press into her skin and he catches her moan with his mouth. 

"I don't care if it does," she says, grabbing the hem of his shirt to lift it over his head, but he can't raise his arms high enough with the other bunk over his head, and they laugh against each other's lips before she scoots onto the bed, letting him up.

He gets his shirt over his head and has it bunched around his elbows when he just stops and stares, forgetting what he's supposed to be doing because there's Rachel, naked and flushed and on his bed and waiting for _him_. He's pretty sure she was right -- this doesn't make any sense.

"Problem?" she asks, her tone light but impatient, and Keith remembers to drop his shirt but forgets to do more than open his jeans before he's on top of her, before he's pushing into her and forgetting all the words that describe the way she feels around him.

He kisses the hollow of her throat when her hands settle onto his back, resting near his shoulder blades. 

It's hard to find any sort of rhythm with the motion of the train, the way it rocks and jerks on the tired old tracks, and Keith feels frustrated and embarrassed, like he should be telling Rachel he's sorry, he's better, it can be better, but she's pressing her fingertips into his back and smiling like she'd laugh if she weren't busy breathing so hard.

"Hey," she says, one hand sliding up through his hair. "Relax." She brushes her foot against his calf. "Go with it."

She makes it sound easy, but it doesn't work. It just makes him distracted on top of clumsy, and when Rachel sighs and runs a hand down his biceps, Keith is terrified she's going to tell him to forget this whole thing.

"You're trying too hard." She reaches up to touch his face, brushing her fingers across his forehead. "Let me on top."

He slides out of her as they rearrange themselves, knocking knees and elbows until he's lying beneath her. He reaches for her breasts, but she shakes her head and whispers, "Later," before taking him in her hand and guiding him back into her body.

Rachel makes it feel just as easy as she made it sound, her hips following the rhythm of the tracks, her body tightening around him and making him gasp with every sudden jolt. He couldn't move with the train, but he can move with her, and it doesn't take him long to find a way to make her moan. The distant look of bliss in her eyes sharpens into a look of need, and Keith slips his fingers between her legs, meaning to tease her, but he does better than that. 

He makes her come, which in turn makes _him_ come, and even after he's started to go soft inside her, she's still biting her lip and rocking slowly against him. 

"Hey," he says, and his voice is rough, his throat dry from the heat. The fingers of his right hand brush lightly against the spot where her waist starts to curve out into hips. "Rach."

She breathes out, almost a sigh. "Huh?"

"Come down here." He's not sure if he means down onto the bunk or down onto Earth. "Please."

This time she does sigh, sigh and groan as she climbs off and him and collapses next to him, stretching out on her side in the narrow space of the bunk. "I'm here," she mumbles, though it sounds like a lie.

It's too hot in the tiny bed of their tiny compartment, but Keith slides his arms around her and pulls her close, pressing his thigh between hers as his hands cover her breasts.


End file.
